


【珉勋】For all nights

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29604486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: -ABO-电子工程系9 x 音乐系7
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 2





	【珉勋】For all nights

**Author's Note:**

> “我爱你的时候，任你在脑内胡乱闹一番，搅得思绪成糊浆也是甜的；
> 
> 你也爱我的时候，天昏地暗地在你体内闹一番，腥的咸的都算甜的。” —避役

01

李知勋把有点磨掉皮的牛津包挂在肩上，跟母亲道过别之后在门口的柜顶上拿了一片新的信息素抑制贴按在皮肤上，又仔细用衣服遮住，这才安心地穿上鞋子出门。

秋天的开学季已经刮起了风，稍凉的天气已经可以穿上薄西装了，李知勋看着面前经过的学生，也跟着人流走向了学校的方向，心里在期待着盛大的新生入学仪式。

—

“我…我居然是…omega…？”

薄薄的报告单子被人揉成一团，像是要掩盖住事实一样扔得远远的，最后落在废纸篓旁边。

一直没有做精细检查，没有多少性知识总是把发情期的不适自以为是易感期，忍忍也就过去了。这十几年以来坚信不疑自己是alpha的李知勋被冲击得缩在床的一角，愣住了好久都没有动，白嫩的脚丫压在撕开的信封上。

为了更好地学习音乐，下定决心要去最好的学校里深入修读，可是在这个还是充满了高低层次之分的社会里，这片地区最好的学校，也算是一个贵族学校了吧，入学要求里第一条就标明了性别。

忽略了这个因素，拼尽了全力要冲击名校的李知勋自然是不想因为这个原因放弃梦想，可是又别无他法，又不敢跟朋友说，只好暗自策划着假扮alpha，给自己定期使用抑制剂，让自己更好地适应即将到来的新学期。

也不知道是否有效，各种偏方都用上了，就想要让自己看起来更像alpha一点点，至少到不让人怀疑的程度就可以了。

李知勋叹了口气，看着自己白嫩的小腿，用长裤遮起来，下定决心一定要饰演好这个角色，能不出头的地方就尽量隐藏起来，最好不引人注目，就这样安静地度过大学生活，取得好成绩之后毕业。

02

入学的手续真的很繁琐，李知勋跑到一栋楼里领了学生证，又马不停蹄地去参加了新生说明会，最后还要去置办自己的小房间，忙着忙着就日落了，这也才反应过来一天下来也就早上啃了两口面包。

总算是把自己安顿了下来，李知勋洗了洗新买的小锅，烧了水打算随便下个拉面吃，挨在厨房柜子上玩着手机，手指甲磕在屏幕上发出微响，丝毫没有注意到隔壁又进来了个人，只是随便抬了抬脚让了点位置，又接着打自己的游戏。

“嗨嗨，你好你好。”

轻快又有点沙哑低沉的嗓音从身后响起，把李知勋小小地吓了一跳，差点把手机摔了，抬起头才发现有个人站在微波炉旁边热着饭，空气里充斥着好闻的奶油意面的味道，或许还下了点培根。

“啊嗯…你好。”李知勋怕生的性子又出来了，挡在两个人之间的尴尬实体化之后大概是能把人淹死，象征性地笑了笑，拿起筷子搅了搅锅里已经煮开了的面。

可是身旁的大个子却没有理会自己独自处于不自在情绪里的李知勋，擅自从冰箱里拿出一盒泡菜，拨了一半在碟子上递给李知勋：“我叫金珉奎，直接叫我珉奎就好，电子工程专业，你是？”

“李知勋，在你隔壁的音乐学院。”这时候就该庆幸自己早上有好好地看了地图，不至于这个时候看起来这么菜鸟。

“缘分啊，还能在一个宿舍，那就请多多指教啦。”金珉奎大概是个天生的乐观派，温暖的氛围把李知勋包裹住：“明天一起上学呗，给你做早餐。”

李知勋想着多个朋友也多个照应，也就顺着他的意思答应了，还能赚一顿早餐，倒也不亏。回想着还没有把行李打开，也还没有整理床上用品，叹了口气觉得今晚肯定又要折腾到半夜才能睡下了，无奈中拿起手机调了个闹钟以免明天睡过头。

看着拿出微波炉盘子被烫得缩手的金珉奎，把自己的面捞起来，谢过他赞助的泡菜，便又躲进自己的小房间里了。

—明天，好像也值得期待。

03

也许是假期里睡得比较多，李知勋把闹钟关掉的时候看着还半暗的天空，打了个哈欠又伸了个懒腰，这才肯拖着身子去洗漱。

走到小客厅里面的时候，金珉奎已经在做早餐了，香甜的吐司在面包机里烤得脆脆的，抹上花生酱再放上煎得喷香的鸡扒和水灵的蔬菜，分量看起来很大的三明治被切开放在盘子里端到了李知勋面前。

—哇…是真的很会做饭。

李知勋想着拿起三明治大口大口吃着，又习惯性把腿盘在椅子上，这才意识到自己还没换上出门的鞋子就来吃早餐了，抬头看到金珉奎还在厨房里折腾着，拉起袖口露出紧实的小臂，不好意思地低下头咽下了嘴里因为发呆嚼了老半天的倒数第二口三明治。

“知勋，早上好呀。”金珉奎笑眯眯地又从厨房里拿出一杯牛奶递给李知勋，“如果你想喝咖啡的话，明天给你做。”

李知勋点点头，还在适应着突如其来的好意，接过牛奶抿了一口，温热醇厚的奶香充满了口腔，不好意思地抬头看了看正在大口大口吃着三明治的金珉奎，又低下眼看了看手表。

“走吧走吧，该迟到了。”

04

两个人逐渐变成了好朋友，李知勋看起来装得很冷酷的性格也被金珉奎不分时候的热情融化了一大半，要不是需要定期打抑制剂，自己都快要忘记Omega这个身份了。

李知勋拎着装长笛的盒子从音乐学院里走出来，正苦恼着这长笛刚刚自己一用力，笛嘴一截和笛身插太紧了，这一下子急着下课也没拔出来，就愣愣地扛着组装好的一根笛子，打算回宿舍慢慢拧出来。

“你下课了？”是金珉奎的声音，鼻梁上的眼镜还没摘下来，约莫估计也是刚下课，怀里还抱着一袋电子零件，“走，陪我去买菜。”

“等等，你先帮我把笛子拆开。”李知勋说着就指着长笛的接驳处给他看，银质的笛身反射着午后的阳光，有些晃眼地打在李知勋鼓起来的下巴肉上。

“不行不行，这我一用力不就给搞坏了嘛？”金珉奎一个读电子工程的也不知道这乐器什么构造，直摆手说自己搞不来，万一弄坏了就完蛋了。

李知勋撇撇嘴，给他讲说这长笛本来就是分开三截的，又示意了一下另一只手上拿着的绒布盒子，拆开了才好存放，回宿舍还得仔细清洗一下呢。

金珉奎这才半信半疑地把怀里那堆插电板放在隔壁的长椅上，接过笛子稍稍使了一点力气就拧开了，又看看李知勋的眼神，生怕哪里弄坏了。

“这也不紧啊…你说你一个alpha怎么力气这么小啊…？”

“嘿嘿，谢谢。”李知勋没听清楚他说的话，笑着接过笛子，按着形状放进了盒子里，这才安心地拉上拉链，看着金珉奎像宝一样捧起那袋子零件，好奇地探头去看袋子里面。

“我们在学电子零件啊什么的，倒也挺有趣的。“金珉奎跟李知勋并着肩走向超市，”你说这理科，全都是男生，也没几个漂亮的妹妹。我还挺羡慕你的，音乐学院很多美若天仙的女孩子吧？“

李知勋愣了愣，肩上突然搭上来一只手臂，心脏停了一拍，想起自己隐藏起来的秘密，又附和着“哪有哪有”。

也不知道身旁的人在絮絮叨叨些什么，可能是在说今晚做什么吃吧，李知勋通通没听进去，像是开了结界一样全部挡在外面。

可能是omega的本能，尽管已经下定决心不能喜欢上别人，可是心脏却跳个不停，甚至在金珉奎拿过他手里的乐器帮忙提着的时候还加速，这也太过分了吧。

\--我的心脏啊，心动之前能不能先给我打个报告啊？

05

两个人吃完饭各自就回去休息了，上了一天的课还得整理笔记，李知勋撑着身子去洗了个热水澡，换上宽大的短裤，刚好盖到膝盖上面一些露出白嫩的小腿，T恤的领子松松垮垮地开得很大，半湿的头发搭在脑门上还滴着水，圆润漂亮的小脸蛋泛着红，说是刚上锅蒸好的糯米团子也不过分。

听见敲门声就开始烦躁，本来想要独处一下放松自己，却被打断的感觉是真的不好受，打开门看见是金珉奎，莫名其妙气消了一半，像是想到什么一样把门一关，转过身把柜子上的药全部一股脑塞进打开了一半的行李箱里，这才再次开门把人迎进来。

金珉奎手里抱着个枕头，看起来还有点可怜的样子杵在门口，也没有换上家居服，还是刚刚穿着的夹克牛仔裤，零件袋子却不翼而飞，是个明眼人都看得出来已经回过房间放下了。

—好巧不巧，李知勋愣是没看出来。

“知勋，收留我一下呗。”金珉奎歪着头，靠在门框上：“我的钥匙偷吃糖，现在蛀牙了，我没办法回去我房间了。“

李知勋没好气地伸手掐他的手臂喊他说人话，这才知道原来是钥匙不见了，估计是上课的时候从裤兜里掉出来了，刚刚已经去宿舍前台挂失了。

金珉奎走进李知勋的小房间，把鞋子脱了就乖乖地坐在矮凳上，大长腿不知道往哪搁，有些不自在地伸直了架在地板上晃着。空气里淡淡的玫瑰味令人很舒服，也不知道是点了香薰还是空气清新剂的味道，不由自主又吸了吸鼻子。

“你房间好好闻，用的什么清新剂，下次去超市帮我带一瓶呗。”

正在擦拭着长笛的李知勋突然警觉起来，手里的动作也顿了顿，心里想着不会吧，居然会这么明显，早知道就不让他进来了，谁知道鼻子像狗一样灵敏的，随便支吾着就说是新买的香水喷多了。

金珉奎若有所思地点点头，手机没电了也没地方充电，只好趴在桌子边上看李知勋仔细地折腾乐器，眼睛里闪着光，垂下来的睫毛在下眼睑落下影子。漂亮的指甲盖泛着粉红色像是女孩子的手一样细腻，手腕也细细的，还系着条金色的细链子，穿着一颗太阳石，偶尔随着动作石头里面的金沙就会折射光芒。

也不敢大声说话打扰他，像是稍微有动静就会被吓得跑走的猫咪。金珉奎平生第一次知道自己还能安静坐着这么久啥也不干。

——

月光在窗帘缝里撒在桌面上，像碎钻一样。金珉奎看着一沾床就睡着的李知勋无奈地笑了笑，却惊奇地发现自己失眠了。

眼睛离不开床上那个小小的人，睡着的模样完全没有了白天跟自己斗嘴时候的嚣张，现在想想跟自己生气的李知勋更像一只张牙舞爪的小猫，只要顺着说几句话就会乖乖地又跟自己和好。

\--真是可爱得要死。

盯着搭在软被上的手臂和小腿，没有一处皮肤不是软软白白的。稍稍起身给他把被子拉开盖上，一不留神就被李知勋缠上，四肢都顺势扒拉在自己身上，嘴里还哼唧着什么。

金珉奎现在只想把自己打晕赶紧睡着，大脑跟身体断线的原因大概都是因为李知勋，费力把搭在身上的手脚都撇开，又被拖住手臂死死抱住不撒手，脑袋也慢慢靠上来贴着，自顾自睡得很香。

“这家伙平时有这么黏人的吗…？”

金珉奎也没有再动作，任由手臂被小人抱住，甩甩脑袋把乱七八糟不切实际的想法扔到九霄云外，用脚轻轻地把自己的被褥挪近了一点，把手肘架在李知勋的床框上，躺在临时放的垫子上也睡着了。

06

自从去过李知勋房间睡觉之后，金珉奎就各种找借口每隔两三天就要找借口去他房间转两圈聊个天，也不知道图什么，就看着李知勋摆弄乐器，偶尔勾弄琴弦，自己也在一旁研究着各种电子元件写论文，他也乐意，也觉得有趣。

总是打扰人家也不好，金珉奎知道李知勋对吃的不挑，每次去都给带点蛋糕薯片小点心，再不是就泡个咖啡冲个茶，看着他笑起来吃得津津有味地模样，自己也就觉得高兴了，一天下来的疲惫也减少了一些。

—

金珉奎看着挺壮实的一个人，其实内心是真的细腻又温柔，每天一定要写点什么记录一下发生的事情，无论是快乐还是悲伤，都算是回忆的一部分。

抬头看看小猫又把腿盘在椅子上，开着电脑整理着今天的笔记，漂亮的手指捏着笔杆，金珉奎低头写了几句，把一页都填满了之后又突然兴起翻了翻之前的日记。

“今天给知勋做了草莓蛋糕。”

“李知勋今天又对我发脾气了，但是我不生气，反正很快他就好了。”

“知勋弹吉他好好听，会乐器的人真的很不一样很有魅力啊…”

“中午李知勋又喊我给他带外卖，估计又睡了半天这才刚醒过来吧。”

“李知勋今天…”

“李知勋…”

手指在翻过了十几页之后停下来，整个人愣住，这才发现自己的日记里记录着他的点点滴滴越来越多，本来有时会觉得没有东西可以写了，自己也不知道会逐渐被他填满这部分的空白。

“真头疼啊…”金珉奎对着本子发呆，心里像是浆糊似的被李知勋弄得一团糟，说不清楚的感情膨胀着把胸腔填满，无意识看向李知勋的时候，最柔软的深处又有些刺痛。

“咦，金珉奎你的日记本不错诶，是方格本啊，写字感觉很方便啊。”李知勋停下手里的事情伸了个懒腰，舒舒服服喝了一口温热的绿茶看向地上坐着的金珉奎，又伸手在他眼前晃了晃。

“…啊嗯！是很好用，你要是喜欢下次一起去文具店吧。”金珉奎这才回过神，有点尴尬地回应着，微笑着让自己看起来不那么奇怪。

—怎么会这样啊。

07

在估计的发情期之前仔细打了药，该做的都做了，包里的备用药剂也准备好了，看了看表已经快到上课时间了，来不及收拾桌面上一团糟的药片和针管，拿起乐谱塞进包里就跑出门。

没吃早餐的肚子从刚出宿舍一直叫到学校教室，李知勋只恨今天早上一顺手把闹钟关掉了的自己，没想到回笼觉直接睡多了半小时，把早餐时间抵消掉了。

上完课才松了一口气掏出手机看，一看给吓一跳，哔哩吧啦给弹出来几十条信息和十几个电话，不用细看都知道是金珉奎，李知勋一下慌了手脚，找了个咖啡厅坐下就一条一条看。

“早餐时间！”

“知勋呢？该迟到了。”

“嗨嗨，起床起床啦，早餐给你放冰箱了。”

……

絮絮叨叨地最后就变成了各种担心的猜测，估计现在见到他都能从口袋里拿出感冒药给喂下去的程度了。李知勋想了半天也不知道从何说起，犹豫了半天只好发了个鸭鸭喝奶茶的表情。

“你在哪里？”

李知勋看着秒回的信息，把自己的定位发过去，心里想着一会肯定要被金珉奎唠叨半天了，去了柜台点了两杯咖啡，留了个名字就去了洗手间。

刚坐在马桶上就瞬间腿软，没意识到是什么问题，顺手按摩了几下打算站起来却一下子脱力就跪在地上，眼前也开始发晕，撑着墙壁身子到处都使不上力气，逐渐感觉下身渗出水来。

\--不祥的预感从一开始就没有错，明明有认真打抑制剂，也没有一次错过时间，难道是因为长期使用药物，已经产生了抗药性。

“…还真是择了个吉日啊。”

李知勋咬着牙，整个人靠在隔间的墙壁上难耐地咬住下唇，心里已经慌得乱成一团糟，打算等发情的感觉没有那么强烈就撑着去拿包，再给自己来一针，然后回宿舍好好睡一觉什么都过去了，说什么都不能暴露自己的性别。

——

金珉奎快步走进咖啡厅的时候正好听到服务员在喊着李知勋的名字，托盘上咖啡上的奶油已经融化了一点，顺着杯壁往下晕染在咖啡液里。

“这位先生去哪里了，我是他朋友。”

“他点完单就去洗手间了，就一直没出来过。”

“好的谢谢。”金珉奎说完连饮料都没拿，径直就冲进了洗手间，一撞进去就被浓郁的玫瑰味熏得差点晕过去，一个个门敲开，终于在最后一个隔间找到了已经快要昏迷的李知勋。

“你…你搞什么，赶紧起来！”

“…珉奎，你怎么…”李知勋连话都说不完整，就被金珉奎整个人扛在肩上，也不知道怎么就心大地在他宽阔的背上睡着了。

“真行啊李知勋，你真是该庆幸这咖啡店还没到最多人的时候，洗手间里要是多一个学生，我看你都不能完整走出来。”

也庆幸自己是第一个撞上他发情的alpha。

——

“到了到了，你醒醒啊。”

金珉奎就近在学校隔壁的一家还不错的宾馆开了个房间，想把人先安置下来再去药店，刚把背上的包放下就被李知勋勾住了手，迷离的眼神像是给他下了咒一样僵在原地。

“我包里那个暗格里面…里面有药和针管…赶紧给我扎一针就会过去的…快点。”

金珉奎也不是什么都不知道，小时候好奇搜索的东西现在倒是能派上用场了，心里也大概明白了李知勋在隐藏什么，自己心里的种种猜疑也都得到了答案，看着床上滚着被子扭来扭去的小人叹了口气。

“不要打药，宝贝啊。”金珉奎蹲下来，又摸了摸李知勋渗着汗水变得软软湿湿的脸蛋，“对身体不好，听话。”

“你走吧…我没事，之前也发生过了…没事的。”李知勋撑着身子假装着，硬是从嘴角挤出一点敷衍的笑容。其实自己也是第一次面对这种事情，心里也没底但是更不想暴露。

李知勋说什么都要金珉奎赶紧走，想要自己一个人度过难受的时期，水灵的脸蛋染着不正常的红晕，眼眶里兜着一兜眼泪硬生生给憋回去。这一切被金珉奎看得一清二楚，再好脾气的人也被这一来二去的把耐心磨没了。

“你好烦啊，我不是什么都不知道的啊。你看看你自己都这样了，还逞强着不让我碰你，宾馆都给你开最好的了，你还要怎么样？”

李知勋听着听着眼眶也红了，身子还是痒得不行，心里最后一道防线在金珉奎说着话把自己搂进怀里的时候终于崩溃，扒着他的肩膀抬头咬了他不停颤动的喉结，带着哭腔把自己往怀抱深处挤。

“…我就是想你对我坏一点，你有本事把我带回去睡你那张又破又小的床啊，金珉奎！”

08

李知勋被金珉奎摔在床上的时候，原本白嫩细腻的皮肤逐渐染上粉红，像花瓣一样的嘴唇被狠狠啃咬，差一点就要滴出血来，手臂像小猫一样死死抠在金珉奎宽广的后背上，粉色的指甲盖因为用力而变成苍白的颜色。

“不要…不要。”李知勋心里还陷在秘密被发现的恐惧中没缓过神，抽着鼻子拼命汲取氧气，涌进鼻腔的却是浓烈的威士忌味道。

从进房间开始，金珉奎就控制着一点点散发出信息素，在看到李知勋朦胧泛红的双眼时实在是忍不住，让烈酒的气息充斥着房间，与玫瑰味道痴缠在一起，浪漫热情又危险。

李知勋嘴里喊着热，一边去拉扯自己本来就很大的衬衫领子，胡乱中把纽扣解到胸口一半，露出一边的小红豆，已经被情欲折腾得挺立在空气中，半遮半掩像小猫一样扭动着身子。

下一秒却被金珉奎叼住小小的乳头吮吸着，一手把自己的T恤脱掉扔在地上，一手垫着李知勋拱起来的腰，让他烧得炙热的身子更靠近自己，看着怀里扭动的小人，坏心地用犬牙厮磨着通红的乳尖。

李知勋的手从金珉奎的被上移到他的头顶，揪住在自己胸前耕耘的人的头发就是不放手，金珉奎吃痛哼了两声，抬眼望向李知勋的瞬间手指顺着腰线下滑摸到软糯的臀肉，包在手心揉搓了几下。

“你快点操进来…”李知勋大概是已经接受了事实，也捋清楚自己的心思，整个人放开了不少，还没完全脱下裤子就把腿缠在金珉奎腰上，让自己的下体蹭在对方胯间鼓起的小包上。

“…”金珉奎愣了愣，偶尔清醒的瞬间发现到处都找不到避孕套，不想李知勋第一次经历情事就吃药，手指摸到湿滑的穴口按压着，浅浅塞进去半个指节又赶紧退出来，安抚似的让吻落在李知勋被沾湿的大腿内侧。

李知勋两脚踹在金珉奎的腹肌上，把自己的裤子蹬下来甩在地上，搭在金珉奎那件薄T恤上，猛地起身就去啃他的唇角和鼻尖，试图讨好对方好让他满足自己已经痒得发痛的花穴深处。

“金珉奎，你是不是不举啊操！”李知勋整个人挂在金珉奎身上，耍着脾气说狠话，完全没意识到对方的担心。

“你等着，妈的。”金珉奎抄过被子把光溜溜的小猫裹在里面，也没顾得上穿上衣就跑了出去，匆匆忙忙在酒店隔壁的便利店买了一盒套，上楼的时候恼火得已经把盒子抠破了。

—

“…嗯，痛啊，我说很痛啊…”李知勋被摁在被单里，甬道里满满当当塞着金珉奎的巨物，明明已经很湿润但还是感觉到肌肉被撑开的痛楚，双手扒拉在金珉奎的肩膀上，差一些就把指甲也抠进皮肤里了，疼得急了就拿拳头拼命锤他。

可是总归是发情期，传到大脑的快感远远多于疼痛，用不了一会就收缩着小穴要把炙热的物体吃进去更多，嘴巴也凑到对方的耳边哼唧着索取，惹得金珉奎一下把巨物送到底，顶在还没打开的生殖腔的瓣膜上磨着。

“宝贝，你好紧啊…”金珉奎看着怀里眼神已经开始飘的小猫，低头咬着他通红的耳廓说着荤话，下身毫不留情地开始前后操弄，在李知勋要叫出声的时候重重地吻上去，把娇喘都拆吞入腹。

—

紧绷的小穴承受着越来越激烈的顶弄，穴口的润滑液在套子的边缘上被打成白沫，痉挛着把李知勋推上高潮，摔进更深的欲望海洋里，深处的嫩肉把硬物又夹紧了些，看不清身上的人便伸手去摸金珉奎滴着汗的脸颊，颤抖着嘴唇说不出话。

抽泣着仰头扭动着身子，被快感折磨得差点背过气去，又被金珉奎滚落在自己胸口滚烫的吻拉回现实。

李知勋被操射了，挺立着很久的性器把乳白色的液体射在自己的腹部上，俯身下来亲吻的时候混着乱七八糟的液体沾在金珉奎紧绷的腹肌上，微微起身的时候黏稠的液体拉出丝，断裂在空气里。

“李知勋，我爱你，我爱你。”金珉奎没有再动腰，任由李知勋把他还没发泄的物件箍在深处绞着，把他眼角滴落的泪水舔去，不应期的小猫窝在自己怀里乖得不行，叹了口气无奈地笑着。

李知勋高潮着迷糊着感受到后脖子的炙热，覆盖在腺体上薄薄的皮肤已经涨得通红，硬是顶着还在抽搐的下身支撑着自己，把后颈送到金珉奎嘴边要他赶紧咬，抽着鼻子被威士忌的味道呛得咳嗽，津液从嘴角流到耳边。

金珉奎在这种事情上更是谨慎得不行，再三询问李知勋会不会后悔，小猫拼命摇着头小声哼着说自己也爱他，不知道是情欲所驱还是真心流露，弄得金珉奎也脑子一团糟，眼睛一闭放空脑子啥都不管就把犬牙扎进了腺体，浓烈的玫瑰花香涌进喉咙。

一边舔舐着小猫的后颈一边又开始缓慢抽动下身，在还温暖湿滑的穴道再次活动起来，委屈着看向李知勋生怕他不同意，没想到小猫笑着顺势抱着自己翻了个身，稳稳当当地骑在跨上，身体里的阳物又涨大了一圈，不小心蹭到一个位置就开始浪叫，颤抖着被压住敏感点收缩着打开了生殖腔。

“你还没有舒服呢…”半眯着眼睛软软地说着话，像个烤得正是时候的白糯年糕一样诱人，半个身子顶在金珉奎胸口下面喘着粗气，勃起的乳头时不时擦在对方的胸肌上挠着痒，原本虚撑着的小爪子也打颤着。

金珉奎伸手揽过李知勋被汗淋湿的后脖颈，看着他潮红得一发不可收拾的脸蛋，望见漂亮的下垂眼里自己的倒影，咬着牙顶弄着下身，让小猫在自己身上趴着尖声喘着，自己则是坏笑着欣赏着。

“宝贝…你好美，”一边又狠又深地抽送着下身，欣赏着身上的人随着自己的动作失神着一颠一颠的诱人模样，一边缓慢地低声说着胡话，“以后我们俩的卧室四周都要装上大镜子，每天晚上做爱的时候，让你看看自己被我操到满脸潮红浪荡的样子，有多美有多可爱。”

“…啊…你闭嘴，呜呜…不要…不要那么深。”李知勋听了一半没听一半，就那只言片语也能让他害臊到无地自容，“整根都进去了…在这里，在我里面…好热好胀…嗯…”

—

被人掰着臀瓣拼命抽插到臀尖都红透，沾满津液的嘴唇半张着除了叫床什么声音都发不出来，每一下都狠狠顶在最敏感的地方，准确得不像是情窦初开的两个人第一次做爱。

金珉奎把李知勋翻过身压在一团糟的被窝里，在股缝里随便磨蹭了几下就着浑浊的体液又滑了进去，贴着李知勋汗津津的后背在肩颈上落下星星点点的亲吻，下身毫不犹豫就往最深处已经打开的生殖腔顶进去。

两只手交叠着抓住床单，房间里弥漫着各种味道的混合物，一声声越发细腻的喘叫充斥着半暗的房间，李知勋哭喊着费力地扭过身子，连肩头和手肘都泛红，什么话也说不出又被操到了高潮，一下一下收缩着本来就把巨物紧紧包裹的甬道。

金珉奎舔着刚刚被自己咬破的腺体的位置，身下的小猫比残留在口腔里玫瑰味还要甜几百倍，低吼着被夹紧到射精，抽出来摘掉套子，把炽热的浓精一股股撒在李知勋深红的穴口和股缝，喘着粗气去吻身下的人，发现已经昏睡过去。

“不会吧…”说着就去探了探李知勋的鼻息和额头，没发烧没出事，叹了口气撑起也没有剩余多少体力的身体，抱着自己的宝贝猫咪就去浴室了。

“唉…妈的，明天会被骂死吧…。”

09

窗帘半遮半掩着，室内被撒入少许阳光，四只胡乱堆放的拖鞋互相依靠着，甚至还有一只搭在乱七八糟的衣服堆上。

李知勋头痛着醒来，整个人晕晕乎乎地在金珉奎的怀抱里被包裹得紧紧的，小脚缩在那人的小腹位置被烘得暖暖的，后腰酸得不行，只能小幅度地动作，金珉奎就被小人一点点从睡梦中扯出来。

“…嗯，早安。”金珉奎估计也昏昏沉沉的，眯着眼睛把身子往下蹭，埋在李知勋的怀里又闭上了眼睛，温热的大手挨在腰间摸着光溜溜的猫屁股，却被小猫揪住头发，没说话只是又搂紧了一点，眼前什么都看不到暗黑一片，摸索着靠在李知勋软绵绵的胸口吸了吸气，好像还残存着昨晚翻云覆雨的气息。

“金珉奎，你昨天晚上都做什么了，你…你有没有射进去…？”李知勋像是喝断片了一样，昨天晚上后半段的记忆都混得一团糟，破碎得拼凑不起来。

一连串的问题来得很突然，把还半梦半醒的人撞得昏头转向，也懒得回答，就安静地继续听李知勋断断续续地冲自己发脾气。

“你不会就操完我就不要了吧？你应该不是拔屌无情的类型吧，金珉奎你说话啊…！”小猫开始自说自话，揪头发的手顺着下滑，摸到他的耳朵又捏着揉着，“你们这种泡吧的人经常跟人419吧，对吧for one night？”

“…我不泡吧啊哥…。”金珉奎这才从李知勋一连串的攻击里找到突破口，看着小人像个小怨妇似的乱说话，也没办法阻止，只好把他也往下扯进被窝里，在黑暗中猛地啄了李知勋一口，“你先把你的药啊针管啊抑制剂啥的，给我全扔了吧…”

“还有，谁他妈要跟你for one night，我是真的喜欢你，想跟你for all nights。”

“所以你有没有…”

“靠，要是真的怀了我负责到底。”

10

天气逐渐转凉，落叶铺在有点干的泥土上，被冷风吹起又落下，李知勋坐在学院隔壁那家咖啡厅里带着耳机，手里抓着一支铅笔在空白的五线谱上写写画画，偶尔又皱着眉头擦掉几个潦草的音符。

围巾搭在椅背上还是险些垂在地上，很明显不是他自己的，衬衫领子微微遮住后脖子上贴着止血贴的印记，烙下痕迹的那个人从门口匆匆忙忙进来，点了两杯热饮就坐在了对面。

“哇，李先生，我的围巾要拖地了。”金珉奎一下课就急吼吼说要约会，倒也不是那么急的事情。

明明晚上也窝到一起睡觉，起来了硬是被搂着亲了几口，甚至还得寸进尺地摸进衣服揉了几下手感超好的软腰。李知勋摘下耳机无奈地回过身捞起围巾，抬眼的时候看到这人对自己笑的时候露出的小虎牙，又幸福得嘴角上扬。

李知勋抿了抿嘴转头望向窗外，看到当初金珉奎帮自己拧开长笛的地方，那张有点磨损的木质长椅上现在也坐着一对情侣，说笑着吃着便当，自言自语着“这应该就是我们学校的爱情椅吧”，回头看到金珉奎端着热可可递给自己。

“你不是才说爱上了热可可吗，怎么今天就换了拿铁了？”李知勋看到金珉奎手上的另一个纸杯上贴着的标签，又低头抿了一口还冒着热气的热可可，让巧克力的味道在口腔蔓延，“三分钟热度啊金珉奎。”

“我在你这儿蹭两口就成。”说着就凑过去舔走李知勋沾着褐色液体的唇角，“我要是三分钟热度，那我就在一个小时内喜欢你二十次，在两个小时内喜欢你四十次，在一天二十四小时内…”

“喜欢我四百八十次。”


End file.
